


Green and Purple Flower

by BakedTofu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 420, Aphrodisiacs, Cake, Cunnilingus, EdelBert, Edelbert Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fingers in Mouth, Light Femdom, Pre-Time Skip, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: For Edelbert Week 2020 (Day 5 prompt - flowers)Edelgard and Hubert unknowingly consume brownies that have been laced with a particular type of flower and find their inhibitions lowered.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Edelbert Week 2020





	Green and Purple Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit of a mess but I wanted to get it up in time for Edelbert week, even though I'm already late on the prompt day... though to be fair I really am stretching the "flowers" prompt here.

_ “What is this? What’s going on? Why do I feel this way?”  _ Hubert thought to himself. 

The Battle of the Eagle and Lion had ended, and all of the students were celebrating in the dining hall. There had been tons of food, and everyone was having a good time. Hubert hadn’t engaged in any unusual activities recently. But his thoughts seemed to slow down, colors looked more vivid, things looked more interesting, he felt light. But this wasn’t the effect of any magic, he began to remember having felt this way in the past. Years ago, when first studying poisons he had tried some herbs, the flowers were purple and green, and they had an unforgettable scent. They couldn’t actually kill anyone, but could effectively inebriate a target or be used medicinally. That was it. This was that feeling. But the scent was nowhere, they had to have been slipped into the food. It had to have been the brownies that schemer and his pink-haired cohort had been passing around…. He didn’t want any but Edelgard insisted he try some. Of course that schemer would do something like this. Edelgard had many enemies, but this wasn't a logical way to carry out an assassination. This was an immature prank. 

His mind immediately jumped to Edelgard. If it had been in the food that she had also eaten, she’d be experiencing the same effects. Who knew how she’d react, what she might say in this state, what she might do that could tarnish her pristine image. That couldn’t happen. He had to get her out of here, and as quickly as possible. Everyone else could make fools of themselves, but Edelgard had to be protected. He knew he could regain some control over himself if he kept telling himself the herbs were making him feel this way. 

He realized he hadn’t been listening to anything around him when he looked over to his left where Edelgard sat. She was full of laughter. 

“Wouldn’t it be crazy if the Flame Emperor showed up now?” she said to Dorothea through laughter as Hubert cut her off before anything disastrous was revealed. 

“Forgive me, Lady Edelgard-” Hubert attempted to interrupt her, as he fought to hold back his own laughter, he had to put a stop to this. 

Edelgard stopped and looked at him. She paused and then burst out laughing. 

“I forgot to mention some empire business that had to be finished tonight, we need to leave.” 

Edelgard said nothing, she just kept laughing.   
  
“How am I supposed to get work done?” she giggled, “Do you not see the amount of cake here, Hubert?” 

She was further gone than he was. 

“Your majesty,” he stood up, and reached over to touch her arm, and made it appear as though he accidentally knocked her drink over. “My apologies, you should get changed. If you would allow me to escort you-” 

Edelgard groaned, “Fine,” she said, picking up a plate of cake, and passing it to Hubert to carry for her on their way out, “but the cake comes with me. It’s very important.” She and Dorothea burst out laughing. 

Hubert felt a massive wave of relief wash over him. She was still heavily inebriated, but now he wouldn’t have to worry about her blurting out some secret or her image being ruined. After they exited the dining hall he spoke directly, “Are you feeling unwell?”

“Actually, this is the best I’ve felt in ages.” she went to grab the plate out of Hubert’s hands, “the sweets are divine, and everyone’s so pleasant and funny, and I feel as if I finally understand everything that’s going on and how we’ll succeed-” 

“I believe we’ve been drugged. It isn’t lethal but the effects could have been disastrous.” He took the plate back.

He did his best to tell her some of the effects this herb might have, but was having trouble remembering all of them himself. There could be increased appetite, feelings of euphoria and spontaneous laughter, heightened senses, but he couldn’t recall others. He’d never struggled so much to report something to Edelgard before.  
  
All the while Edelgard didn’t appear to be hearing everything Hubert said as he spoke, her eyes were locked on him. She stared at his hair, as he continued saying something or other about the effects of consuming these strange flowers. She couldn’t help but reach out and touch it. She brushed his bangs out of his face.   
  
“You feel so soft Hubert,” she said as she stroked his hair with one hand, and brought her other hand up to caress his face. He went red instantly, and felt himself relax. Soft was never a word he fathomed anyone would use to describe him. But it was only the flowers making her feel this way.

“Your Highness,” he felt himself grow warm, “this is because of the herbs, you need rest.” 

“But you feel so nice, Hubert.” She stroked his cheek with her fore and index finger, then brought them to his lips. 

“You would not otherwise behave in such a manner, I implore you-” 

“Indulge me.” she slipped her fingers into his mouth and sweetly laughed to herself, “It’s true, I can’t believe what I find myself doing. But I find myself enjoying it." She blushed, "Does it bother you?” 

Hubert was far from bothered. Edelgard could touch his body in any way she pleased and he’d thank her for giving him the honor. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning. He instinctively closed his eyes and sucked on her fingers. She must be trying to kill him. No, it was just the herbs. He opened his eyes and looked back at Edelgard.   
  
“Oh, of course it must,” she said, looking away as she slid her wet fingers out of his mouth. He had been blushing profusely. Of course he’d only be acting this way because of the herbs. 

“I..” he struggled to speak. It was above his station to feel this way, but he wanted her to touch him again. He wanted her fingers and every other inch of her body to touch his mouth. He could blame it on the herbs. “I could never be bothered by Her Highness. But.. this is all the herbs' doing” 

“We should rest…” Edelgard relented. They walked quietly back towards the dormitory. Edelgard stopped periodically to marvel at how beautiful the night sky looked, or at how shiny blades of grass looked in the moonlight as they moved in the wind. Hubert continued trying to will sobriety into himself along the way and just as he’d think his cognition was clear, he’d realize the herbs still had a hold on him. 

When they had reached Edelgard’s door, Hubert opened the door for her as he normally would. Edelgard took the cake from him and entered, but instead of shutting the door as he turned to leave she gently took hold of his forearm. “You say these herbs are not lethal?” 

“Only in what information they may cause you to reveal.” 

“It’s a shame we can’t go back, I’m otherwise finding these herbs to be quite enjoyable.” 

“You need rest.” 

“Come inside.”

“That wouldn’t be-” 

“If I can’t go back to the party because I might say something disastrous, I’d rather make the most of this predicament and enjoy the effects of the herbs here with you.” She gently pulled Hubert in by the arm she already held. He followed her lead without resistance. When he was inside she shut the door. 

Before Hubert had the chance to say anything. Edelgard placed her hands on his face, pulled him down towards her and kissed him, “I wondered what that would feel like” 

“Your Highness-” he pulled back with the little control he had over himself, but couldn’t finish his protests before she kissed him again. Every nerve ending in his mouth lit up, and he felt as if he was floating, he’d been defeated. He was beyond being able to fight the effects of the herbs now. His mind had gone empty, all he could do was experience the feel of Edelgard’s lips on his own, and then of her tongue in his mouth, and her hands on his body fumbling with the buttons on his uniform and pulling the top half of it off of him. 

Her hands found their way to his, and moved them to her shorts. She ordered him to help her out of them. She still needed to change. It was the excuse that got them out of the dining hall to begin with. Anxiously he helped her, but they both burst out laughing when they realized her shoes were in the way and needed to be taken off first. And so Hubert got down on his knees as Edelgard sat down, and removed them for her, one after the other. He couldn’t help but marvel at her from his position. Kneeling and looking up at her like this made her even more attractive. 

“These have gotten wet too somehow,” she pointed to her panties, “help me out of them.”

Hubert looked up at Edelgard’s flushed face, his eyes filled with torture and adoration, “Of course.” 

He cautiously moved his hands up to her waist, and carefully pulled her soaked undergarments down, over her stockings until they were off of her.

“Help me dry off now, will you?” 

“Of course,” he turned to get a towel but was stopped by Edelgard pressing her fingers to his lips again. 

“No, use these.” she traced her fingers along his lips before slipping them into his mouth once more. Hubert started sucking on them and she moaned. After she initially put her fingers in his mouth out of curiosity, waves of pleasures ran through her and she couldn’t get the thought of having Hubert do more with his mouth out of her head. And so she gently hooked her fingers in his mouth and pulled him towards her. 

Hubert obediently followed her guidance, his hands rested on her hips and his head between her upper thighs. Edelgard removed her fingers from his mouth, and pushed his hair back out of his face. Holding onto his hair she looked down at him. “Get to work,” she said softly. Hubert looked up at her as he began kissing her. Her taste consumed him, he closed his eyes, feeling as if he was somewhere between a pleasant dream and reality. He couldn’t stop until he had dried her completely, and as diligently as he was working, more kept seeming to manifest accompanied by the sweetest sounds he ever had the pleasure of hearing leave her lips. But that was no bother, he’d gladly indulge the future emperor for hours like this. His gloved hand moved from her hip to the buttons on his trousers, and slowly freed his throbbing shaft. The herbs had made it nearly impossible for him to stand, and he regrettably began to gratify himself while serving Edelgard. 

Edelgard couldn’t get enough, she needed more. She looked over and saw the cake she brought on her desk. That was it. Edelgard picked up the plate and began to eat it while Hubert ate her. In this moment, this particular cake was the best thing she ever tasted, the feel of it in her mouth was divine. Combining the cake with Hubert’s soft lips and tongue on her folds and the effects of the herbs filled her entire being with ethereal pleasure. This is how sweets were meant to be enjoyed. 

As her pleasure began to peak, her hand gripped the back of Hubert’s head and pulled him in closer. Her body shook, tensed up, then relaxed, and Hubert was released. He let himself finish, containing himself in his gloved hand. After he came too he asked, “Did you…?” unsure if his service had been satisfactory. 

She sat there, smiling with her eyes closed, “mmmm..” was all she managed to let out, left feeling as though she was floating and unable to move by what she just experienced. Hubert sat at her feet, on his knees, crumpled up glove in hand, awkwardly awaiting direction. After a short while Edelgard began to recover. 

“That was divine. Thank you, Hubert. You may take your leave.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Hubert stood up and bowed before picking up what clothing of his was left on the floor and leaving her. 

* * *

The next morning everyone was talking about how they’d been drugged last night and everything else that had ensued. Their absence had gone wildly unnoticed thanks to that schemer’s flowers, they were never questioned, though Hubert had an explanation ready if needed. Both remembered enough of the previous night to be aware of what happened, though they never spoke of it and acted if the tryst had never occurred. It had only been the herbs that caused it to happen. It wasn't worth mentioning again. Even so, Edelgard embarrassingly found that ever since that night, she always thought of a little something more when she had cake. 


End file.
